


Green Eyed Monster

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ziggy gets jealous and loses his temper.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Green Eyed Monster

Ziggy didn’t have the best of tempers at the best of times, he could snap easily if riled up too much, and it wasn’t rare for you to get a call from Frank, his father, asking you to go down to the docks to help calm him down, after all, it seemed as if you were the only person ever able to do so; today was one of those days, a Saturday in November, cold but somehow still sunny, sunshine peaking through the curtains as you stirred from beneath the duvet, wrapped up in one of Ziggy’s jumpers. The phone was ringing, instant and loud, making you grumble as you reached for it, holding it up to your ear as you answered. 

“Yeah?” 

“(Y/N), it’s Frank,” your boyfriend’s father’s voice was stern and nearly cold on the other end. “I need you to come down.” 

You groaned, sitting upright and sighing. “What’s Ziggy done now?” 

Frank quickly explained that Ziggy had tried to get into a fight with one of his other employees, and had wound up trapped on top of one of the shipping containers; after hearing it, you agreed to go down and help sort your boyfriend out, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and some shoes after hanging up the phone. 

Thankfully, you made it to the docks in quite short time, but just as you were about to walk over to where Frank told you Ziggy was, you got stopped by Nick. 

“Have you managed to have a minute to sit down with Aimee and talk to her about the whole house thing yet?” He asked. 

You could hear Ziggy shouting vaguely, which made you frown as you shook your head. “I’m sorry, Nick, I got something to do a minute, can we talk about this later?” 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Nick nodded. “Yeah, sure… let me guess, Frank asked you to come down to sort Ziggy out?” 

You nodded, running a hand through your hair. “You know as well as I do that that’s the only reason I ever come down here.” 

He chuckled, bringing one hand out of his pocket and patting your shoulder. “I appreciate it, y’know - helping me and Aimee out, and I know Frank appreciates you always stopping by to sort my cousin out.” 

You shrugged, shaking your head. “Honestly, it’s fine, after everything you lot have done for me… consider it even, in a way.” 

The shouting from Ziggy got louder, making you and Nick say your quick goodbyes as he gave you a hug and allowed you to go on your way; it seemed you had gotten there just in time, as Ziggy was being brought down from the top of the container, and when he tried to go after those who had wronged him, you grabbed his shoulders, shaking your head. 

“Baby, I-” 

“Zig,” you said slowly, attempting to be reassuring as you gently lead him away; once out of sight of prying eyes, you let him go and looked at him with a slight frown on your lips. “What happened?” 

He huffed out a sigh, talking quickly and with rage in his voice as he explained what had happened. “I saw you talking to Nicky, is there something I should know about going on between you two?” 

You scoffed, shaking your head at him. “I’m just trying to help him and Aimee find a house, that’s literally all there is.” 

Ziggy furrowed his brows, tilting his head slightly to the side. “You’re fucking him?” 

You glared at your boyfriend. “Are you joking me, Zig? Are you serious?” 

He shrugged, the flames of a lost temper still in his eyes. “I dunno! Are you? Are you fucking my cousin?” 

“No!” You nearly shouted. “One, I would never fucking do that to you, because I fucking love you! Two, Nick’s very much in love with Aimee! Three, where the fuck would you even get idea from?” 

“I saw you!” Ziggy howled. “Fucking smiling and hugging!” 

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, because I’m his friend! I’ve fucking known him for years - are you forgetting that, if it weren’t for Nick, we wouldn’t even be together?” 

He clenched his jaw, looking down at the ground. “It ain’t my fucking fault that I… I get jealous.” 

You softened, sighing and moving forward to hug him, your arms around him as he took a quick look around before returning the embrace, kissing the top of your head. “Listen to me, Zig, at the end of every day, I love you, and I’m yours, and no matter what you think, you don’t have to be jealous of anyone - you got it?” 

Ziggy nodded, clearing your throat and somehow trying to bring you closer to his body. “Can we go home?” 

You looked up at him and hummed. “Yeah, as long as you promise me that you won’t get jealous of Nick again.”


End file.
